


Don’t believe the comments

by Punk_Grape



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_Grape/pseuds/Punk_Grape
Summary: Diver wakes up early and has doubts about him being the best for Aloha





	Don’t believe the comments

It was still early in the morning, Diver could feel Aloha pressed against his back as the inkling slept, and he himself scrolled through his social media. Nothing much had happened overnight, and given that it was around four am, nothing would for a few more hours. He eventually made it to the previous day, and noticed that Aloha had posted a picture of them kissing; the sneaky squid had snapped a selfie of them when Diver had his eyes closed. It was a good picture, he even saved it to his phone, he liked it that much. His thumb moved over to the heart icon, to like the picture, when he saw the top comment and froze. 

“Ugh, smh. Y out of all squids did Aloha pick Divr???¿¿¿ He’s not v hot, he should have picked a better 1 to date. Tbh kinda hating this couple.” 

His eyes eyes flicked back and forth, rereading the comment three times to make sure he read it right. He had, this inkling clearly hated Diver; it seemed to confirm his thoughts, he wasn’t the best, never would be the best for Aloha. 

Over the next three hours, Diver kept his phone screen on, open on the page, and let the comment sink into his mind. ‘They’re right,’ he kept thinking. ‘Why me when he could literally have any inkling of his choosing?’ He made to move off the bed but felt a lazy arm draped over his side. “Too early,” he heard Aloha mutter, how Diver loved his sleepy voice. 

“I’ll be back, just going to the bathroom,” he replied, then slipped out of bed with relative ease. The moment he had left, the bright screen had made Aloha open his eyes on instinct; what was the bright light? 

Aloha squinted as he reached over to turn the screen off, but noticed Diver had been looking at the surprise kiss selfie he’d taken the other day. He turned down the brightness and began to look at the picture; both of them were so happy, having fun and spending time with the one they love. The smile that had subconsciously formed quickly turned to a frown when he saw who the top comment was by, and its contents. Aloha knew very well who it was, a rather self centred, slightly nutty fan of his that had been after him for a while. Of course they’d have something to say, but attacking Diver like this? No, he wouldn’t let that happen. Not again. 

“Not very hot my ass,” Aloha hissed, he had always been stunned by Diver’s looks, even if the poor squid didn’t know it. Oh how that one fan bugged the daylights out of him; they really needed to lay off. 

When Diver came back, he noticed Aloha sitting up with Diver’s phone in his hands, furiously typing away. “Aloha, that’s my phone, not yours,” he reminded his boyfriend, it wouldn’t be the first time Aloha had accidentally posted a comment as Diver instead of himself. 

“I know,” he said, surprisingly more awake than Diver had anticipated. “I’ll be done in a minute.” That made him worry, what was Aloha doing on his phone, who was he writing to on his phone? “I saw the comment.” 

Diver immediately reached across the bed to grab at his phone; he did not want Aloha replying with his name. “Aloha, don’t.” Aloha was too quick for Diver, and kept the phone out of his reach. “Please don’t.” 

It took Aloha a minute more of typing before he looked over at Diver, who was sitting at the edge of the bed, leaning over. “Diver?” Aloha got no response, do he crawled across the bed and sat behind Diver, then wrapped his arms around him. “You know none of that is true, right?” 

Again, silence; he’d always known he’d never be the best for Aloha, and he just wanted the best for him. “It is though...” he whispered, scared that if he spoke any louder, he’d break down in tears. “I’m not what’s best for you.” Diver put his face in his hands; it was too good a thing for him, he didn’t deserve Aloha, and Aloha deserved someone far better than what he could ever offer.

The words stung Aloha, he loved Diver with everything in him; he was his best friend, and it hurt to see him tearing himself down. He moved to the edge of the bed and sat beside Diver, but then pulled him into his lap to hold him close. “You are perfect for me, never doubt that. You’re the only one I can tell absolutely anything to, the only one who has my heart, the only one who has all the love I can give. I can’t imagine being without you, Diver, you’re always by my side.” 

He got no response, he didn’t expect any; he did hear Diver begin to cry, something he had anticipated. Aloha just squeezed him closer. “I’m here, I always will be,” he whispered while he placed a soft kiss on Diver’s forehead.


End file.
